


Eres Arte

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arte - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Nude Modeling, anuncio en el periodico, artista!sander, ellos son calientes :D, modelo de arte, pintura, sexo con pintura, solo un fic donde sander y robbe tienen sexo porque no veo muchos fics en español con esa temática, timido!robbe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Robbe necesita trabajo y Milan le enseña un anuncio para modelar con un artista, un tal "Sander".
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 32





	Eres Arte

**Author's Note:**

> El fic contiene sexo y los personajes no me pertenecen

**Eres arte.**

**Domingo 15:30 pm.**

Robbe se ha mudado recientemente al departamento compartido de Zoë y Milan. Su padre paga las expensas y parte del dinero para la comida y estudios, pero Robbe desearía poder tener algo de efectivo y colaborar con sus amigos todos los viernes cuando sale de fiesta. Acaba de cumplir 16 años y ya puede conseguir cerveza por sí mismo sin necesidad de pedirle a Jens —quien es unos meses mayor que él— que lo compre por él, pero al no tener efectivo, eso complica las cosas y realmente —REALMENTE— no quiere llamar a su papá y pedirle una transferencia de efectivo para comprar marihuana y bebida.  
Entonces Robbe debe conseguir un trabajo, uno corto, donde le paguen el suficiente dinero para subsistir al menos lo que queda de clases. Luego vería si durante el receso de invierno y las fiestas podía tomar un puesto con más horas y eso significa más dinero para él. Milan le había dado el diario, allí usualmente salen una sección de 'empleo joven' donde mucha gente ofrece o demanda servicios que solamente muchachos jóvenes pueden cumplir, pero luego de unos cinco llamados donde la carga horaria era extensa y el sueldo no era convincente, Robbe estuvo a punto de rendirse.

—¡Mierda! No hay nada, con la escuela y todo eso, no puedo siquiera trabajar en más de la mitad de estos lugares —indicó Robbe arrojando el diario a un costado. Senne tomó un poco de café de la cafetera, mientras Milan leía otra sección del diario. Hoy Zoë se había ido con sus amigas al centro comercial, por lo que los tres varones se encontraban solos en la casa.

—¿Eh? No creo que no haya nada, déjame ver —Milan tomó el diario en sus manos y comenzó a buscar, cuando sus ojos se centraron en un pequeño anuncio—. ¡Mira esto! Busco modelo para dibujo y pintura. Estudiante de arte busca un modelo de entre 16 y 18 años, quien tenga disponibilidad horaria durante la tarde-noche y sábados. Me parece perfecto.

—¿Acaso no leíste bien? Dice "Modelo", yo obviamente no lo soy.

—Vamos, Robbe, solo dibujarán tu cuerpo garabateado para practicar, no es que estarás en un museo o algo así —indicó Milan—. ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Sander, creo que deberías al menos preguntar antes de descartarlo completamente.

—No creo, Milan.

—Bueno, sino llamas tú, llamaré yo...oh, no tengo la edad para eso, pero llamaré igual.

—¡Milan, no te metas! —comentó Robbe levantándose un poco huraño mientras se retiró de la habitación. Milan giró para verlo irse y luego miró a su compañero—. Este niño es difícil.

—No creo que debas meterte, Milan.

—¡Pero él necesita el dinero! Solo llamaré y preguntaré para mi, fingiendo un poco... —Milan guiñó coquetamente el ojo a Sene, el cual puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de beber su café.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jueves 18:25 pm.**

**Busco modelo para dibujo y pintura.**  
Estudiante de arte busca un modelo entre 16 y 18 años, quien tenga disponibilidad horaria durante la tarde-noche y sábados.  
Comunicarse con Sander Driessen.  
xxx-xxxxx-xxx

El anuncio estaba allí, Robbe lo había mirado toda la semana cada vez que regresaba del colegio, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, cada tarde antes de hacer su tarea y antes de irse a dormir. Estaba allí pegado frente a su computadora, lo había dejado Milan junto a un pequeño mensaje: _"Pregunté y la suma es muy buena, yo que tu lo tomaría"_ y un corazón. Había estado postergando muchísimo el llamar, ya tenía demasiado con lidear con su padre ausente, su madre internada y su sexualidad que empezaba a ser una constante molesta. Robbe no estaba seguro de ser gay, en realidad no estaba seguro de nada en su vida y modelar para un tipo que podría ser un pervertido no era algo que quisiera justo en este momento.  
Pero necesitaba el dinero ¡realmente lo necesitaba! Y la próxima semana habría una fiesta, no quería hacer que Moyo, Aaron y Jens tuvieran que pagar nuevamente por sus bebidas. Ellos lo habían incentivado a que tome el trabajo de modelo, era fácil y conseguiría efectivo rápidamente.

Entonces lo hizo.

Tomó su celular y agregó al tal Sander. Mordió su labio y caminó por toda la habitación durante cinco minutos antes de sentarse en la cama y marcar el número. El tono de llamada fue lento, estaba temblando, casi se le cayó el celular al suelo. Entonces una voz profunda y hermosa contestó.

—Sander al habla ¿quién es? —dijo el muchacho, se escuchó joven, pero más grande que él, además que su tono era tan hermoso, es de Amberes claramente. Robbe cerró los ojos, estaba discutiendo mentalmente si arriesgarse a eso, no sabía si podría resistir esa voz, era un chico adolescente de dieciséis años cuya novia no lo excitaba y tenía unas ganas profundas de...diablos, tenía que contestar—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?

—Ehm, sí, hola. Disculpa, leí tu anuncio sobre....ya sabes, sobre un...un modelo y quería saber si todavía es posible.

—¿Si es posible? —la voz era un tanto burlona, pero agradable—. ¡Por supuesto! He conseguido algunos modelos, pero casi todas son mujeres, no he tenido ningún hombre, así que me encantaría poder dibujarte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ehm. Robbe.

—Bien Robbe, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—Bien Robbe, ¿tu madre o padre están de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Sander del otro lado, parecía escribir, se escuchaba del otro lado.

—Mis padres no están conmigo, yo decido por mi mismo así que no te preocupes —indicó Robbe, su tono era algo molesto pero intentó escucharse agradable.

—De acuerdo Robbe ¿está bien el sábado a las 5 de la tarde? Tengo disponible ese día por ahora, lo siento si tienes algo planeado.

—No, no, está bien. Sábado a las 5 de la tarde —Robbe tomó un papel y garabateó en él la hora y el día de la cita.

—De acuerdo, te pasaré mi dirección por mensaje de texto, debo irme ahora mismo, tengo una clase en curso. Nos vemos a las 5 el sábado Robbe. Descansa.

—Gracias, igual.... —Sander cortó del otro lado y dejó a Robbe con el teléfono en la mano. Respiró profundamente.

El sábado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sábado 16:20 pm.**

Robbe se encontraba bajo la ducha fregando con sus dedos el cuero cabelludo. Se había afeitado todo el cuerpo y lo había estado humectando perfectamente por si Sander le pedía que usara algún tapado corto, no le gustaría que viera unas piernas velludas y oscuras en su primera vez modelando, quería estar perfecto. También se afeitó su incipiente barba apenas crecida y se acomodó mejor el cabello.  
Salió de la regadera y se miró al espejo, se secó, se puso perfume, una sudadera negra con capucha y unos jeans azules, medias y zapatillas. Discutió consigo mismo si usar una gorra de invierno o no, pero descartó la idea, arruinaría el peinado y eso no estaba bien, no quería lucir como un delincuente.

Saludó a Senne y Zoë, que estaban charlando tomando un café en la cocina y partió hacia la dirección que Sander le había dado por mensaje de texto, era relativamente cerca de donde él vivía, por lo que fue fácil para Robbe encontrar la puerta. Era de madera oscura, un poco arruinada, habían varios botones, por lo que Robbe supuso que habían varios departamentos luego de cruzar la puerta. Robbe tocó el que Sander le había indicado e inmediatamente se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y una voz profunda diciendo **_"Ya voy"_**. Robbe se puso en posición y se acomodó mejor el pelo mirándose en la pantalla oscura de su celular, para luego guardarlo cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Del otro lado había un chico joven, de unos 18 o 19 años. Era un poco más alto que Robbe, delgado, con un par de anteojos de marco negro y un guardapolvo blanco manchado de pintura de colores. El cabello del chico era de un tono rubio blanquecino, tenía ojos verdes y podía ver debajo del guardapolvo una camiseta negra con unos símbolos y unos jeans oscuros rasgados, zapatos negros y altos y unas cadenas colgando de su cadera lo suficientemente largas como para que Robbe podría verlas. El chico era extremadamente guapo y cuando se quitó los lentes, Robbe pudo ver mejor el hermoso tono de sus ojos.

—Hey, Sander —saludó amablemente el muchacho estrechándole la mano a Robbe.

—Robbe.

—Pasa, pasa, es al final del pasillo a la derecha.

Robbe entró al pasillo y vio las diferentes puertas cerradas alrededor mientras Sander lo seguía por detrás, parecía un especie de conventillo, una casa antigua donde vivía gente desconocida de extraña procedencia. Robbe se sintió algo incómodo al caminar por esos lugares, pero cuando Sander abrió la puerta de su casa todo fue completamente diferente. Primero, habían muchos dibujos pegados en las paredes , varios tubos de pintura tirados en el suelo, algunos gastados y otros casi nuevos, unos cuantos pinceles de diferentes tamaños en un vaso de plástico, muebles llenos de cajones, hojas blancas y lienzos sin usar. Sander se acercó a él y señaló la habitación del fondo.

—Puedes prepararte ahí, quítate la ropa, iré en unos minutos —Robbe asintió mientras seguía mirando el lugar y Sander desaparecía por la puerta.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

—¿Quitarme la ropa? ¿Cómo quitarme la ropa?

—Quítate toda la ropa —gritó Sander desde la cocina, o lo que se suponía era una cocina. Robbe pestañó, miró los dibujos a su alrededor y observó atentamente que allí están las modelos de las que había hablado Sander, la mayoría de ellas estaba en ropa interior y las demás completamente vestidas ¿por qué a él le pediría que se desnude?

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó nuevamente Robbe, tratando de mostrar lo nervioso que estaba con la idea de desnudarse frente a un extraño.

—El cuerpo humano es algo hermoso —dice Sander saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua y un pincel en la mano—. ¿No crees que el nudismo es hermoso? Es como 'este soy yo, no hay nada que ocultar' —soltó con una sonrisa—. Me dedico a esto, pintar, soy estudiante de arte de primer año y también trabajo en un pequeña empresa de fotografía nudista, con ese dinero pago el alquiler.

—Entiendo...pero no todas las personas nos gusta desnudarnos frente a un extraño —el rostro de Sander cambió drásticamente, parecía que se había dado cuenta de su error—. Es decir...

—No, tienes razón, es verdad, no todos quieren....pero...no tenía planes de verte completamente desnudo frente a mí, vamos a trabajar en mi habitación, allí te recostarás boca abajo mirando hacia mi, pretendiendo que duermes, eso es todo ¿te molesta? ¿quieres quedarte con tu ropa interior?

—No, si es solo eso no hay problema.... —Robbe se sintió avergonzado ¡claro! ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo como Sander querría 'verlo' desnudo? era una idiotez.

Robbe entonces se dirigió al cuarto que Sander le indicó y cerró la puerta para quitarse la ropa.

En momentos así agradecía no solamente haberse depilado completamente, sino también lavarse muy bien todas sus partes íntimas, estar desnudo era algo bastante expuesto y Robbe no quería hacer el ridículo frente a un chico tan apuesto.  
Mientras se desvestía, observó el cuarto, era diferente al resto de las habitaciones. Había muchos dibujos y fotografías pegadas por todos lados. La cama era enorme y el acolchado lleno de colores y texturas. Había una computadora y una cámara de fotos canon encima del escritorio.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Sander.

—Sí, ya casi —Robbe se apresuró y dejó todo en una mesa junto a la cama, abrió el acolchado y se metió completamente desnudo y boca abajo como Sander le dijo, cubrió parcialmente su cuerpo con el colchón y se puso en posición—. ¡Ya!

Sander entró inmediatamente con su libreta y varios lápices en la mano, se sentó en la silla y dejó todo en una mesita a su costado. Frunció el ceño y se levantó para acomodar mejor las sábanas y bajar un poco el acolchado para exponer el trasero de Robbe parcialmente.

—¿Te molesta?

—Hm, no... —Robbe quería evitar sonrojarse, pero no pudo.

—Entonces así está bien, voy a empezar —Sander se volvió a sentar en la silla y comenzó a dibujar, Robbe se quedo en la posición que Sander le había marcado—. Y cuéntame algo de ti, Robbe. ¿Vas a la escuela, no?

—Sí, voy a la escuela —murmuro.

—¿Tienes novia? —los ojos de Sander se clavaron en Robbe y este tuvo que tragar de su saliva para poder continuar.

—Hm, algo así —murmuró.

La conversación fue bastante amena, Robbe se había olvidado completamente que estaba desnudo, lo cual, le permitía ser mucho más libre a la hora de moverse en la cama. Sander a veces le pedía que se acomodara de tal o cual forma y él lo hacía sin ningún problema. Luego le preguntó si podía sacarle una foto, para ir registrando las poses y terminar el dibujo correctamente en lienzo más tarde. Robbe se lo permitió y tomó dos o tres fotos en diferentes posiciones de cámara.

Luego de un rato, Sander abandonó la habitación para que Robbe se vistiera y posteriormente le entregó el dinero.

—Si necesitas otra vez un modelo, tienes mi número —dijo Robbe, aun un poco cohibido.

—Bueno, necesito modelos masculinos, casi ninguno llamó, solo un tal Milan que empezó a hacer preguntas extrañas sobre mi vida amorosa —indicó Sander con una sonrisa, Robbe se ruborizó aun más sabiendo a quien se refería—. Pero sería genial verte la próxima semana ¿estás libre el miércoles? ¿21 horas?

—Me parece bien. ¿Aquí?

—Aquí mismo, cualquier cosa te llamaré. Nos vemos Robbe.

—Adiós, Sander.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lunes 17:25.**

Había pasado al menos un mes desde que Robbe había comenzado a frecuentar todas las semanas a Sander. Usualmente iba a la casa, posaba una hora para él, desnudo o con ropa —aunque mayormente desnudo— y luego se iba a su casa con bastante dinero. Robbe había aprendido mucho sobre Sander, principalmente sobre su trabajo como fotógrafo de modelos nudistas, él le dijo "se trabaja tranquilo y se gana buen dinero", por lo que en ocasiones le sugería a Robbe que se metiera a la industria, pero Robbe no quería saber nada con exponerse, realmente aun no sabía por qué estaba allí sacándose fotos desnudo y dejando que un extraño lo pintara, pero confiaba en Sander como no confiaba en otras personas y eso era de valorar.

Aparte, Sander cada vez se iba descontracturando más, la semana posterior a su primera vez juntos ya no llevaba el delantal, luego estaba vestido más de entrecasa, con una camiseta manga larga y la última vez estaba en musculosa, a pesar que su cuerpo no estaba torneado, pudo ver un poco de masa muscular en sus brazos y espalda y de cierta forma, a Robbe le comenzó a gustarle el cuerpo masculino más que antes.

Hasta que un día Sander soltó: _"si te sientes más cómodo, tal vez debería desnudarme también",_ pasó como un chiste, pero la frase revotó en la cabeza de Robbe durante todo el fin de semana. Sander pintándolo desnudo, eso debe ser difícil de pensar.

Robbe no quiere entrar en pánico, así que trata de entrar en su pc y sumergirse al mundo virtual antes que los pensamientos vuelvan a golpear su mente. Él no es gay, definitivamente no lo es, pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Sander no lo hace gay, solo admira la desnudez y la belleza humana. Que Sander tenga un buen cuerpo y unos buenos brazos que pueden alzarlo si quisiera, tirarlo contra la pared, ahogarlo con su lengua...

Mierda, realmente necesita tener sexo con Noor.

Pero sabe que no puede, lo han intentado, claro que lo intentaron, pero no se para, simplemente no se excita y está empezando a pensar que el problema tiene que ser biológico.

**Viernes 22:28.**

Pero sus dudas se resuelven cuando una noche antes de irse a dormir —luego de pasar por las fotos en bikini de Noor, llena de tatuajes— se topa con el instagram privado de Sander.

 **Sander Driesen.  
**18\. Fan de Bowie. Class 2018. Art student.  
_I will be king and you...._

El instagram está lleno de imágenes de paisajes, de un perro peludo al que llama 'Tommy', una mujer mayor de cabello negro —usualmente atado— que siempre está cocinando (croques) y de un chico joven de al menos once años, tan rubio y de ojos tan verdes como Sander. No aparece ningún padre en las fotos, ni siquiera aparecen demasiado los que Robbe cree que son su madre y su hermano menor, Sander prefiere sacar fotos de sus dibujos, de su arte abstracto, de sus grafitis, de su clase de arte, Bowie y nada más, ese es ese es el mundo de Sander.  
Hasta que encuentra unas fotos perdidas del 2015. Se ve a un Sander mucho más joven tomándose fotos con su cámara canon en el espejo. Él está completamente desnudo, incluso se ve una franja de cabello oscuro en su línea V. Robbe abrió la foto y notó otra canción de Bowie escrita en el resumen, porque Sander jamás expresa opinión o ideas, él simplemente escribe partes de canciones de Bowie.

**_"Life is too easy, a plague seems quite feasible now  
or maybe a war, or I may kill you all"_ **

Robbe se distrajo un poco en los finos trazos del cuerpo de Sander, sus pectorales, sus cuadritos apenas visibles, sus fuertes brazos. En esa época debía tener unos 16 años recientemente cumplidos o incluso podría tener 15 años, pero lucía mucho más mayor de lo que era para su edad, en 2015 Robbe apenas tenía 13 años y aprendía a subirse a la patineta con Jens.

No se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos se plasmaron en la línea v del cuerpo, donde terminaba la foto, y poco a poco se endureció.

Mierda.

Pero no tan mierda. Pues estaba reaccionando a una persona y su cuerpo se tensaba al mismo tiempo que su miembro se endurecía. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no ocurría eso cuando estaba con Noor?

Robbe no lo meditó mucho. Se masturbó pensando en Sander.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sábado 19:45.**

Sander le había llamado para saber si podía dibujarlo hoy, por lo que estaba citado a las 20 horas, la ansiedad de Robbe le ganó y se encontró en la puerta del departamento a eso de las 19:45. Estaba a punto de llamar, ya una señora mayor lo había dejado entrar al pasillo hasta el fondo, pero más de ahí no pudo avanzar y necesitaba hacerse presente cuando de repente se abrió la puerta principal y un chico que medía una cabeza menos que Robbe apareció. Si no recordaba mal era el mismo niño que aparecía en las fotos, salvo que un poco menos 'niño' de lo que Robbe imaginaba, el chico tendría catorce o quince años, claramente era menor que Robbe y parecía bastante enfadado. Miró unos segundos a Robbe, luego giró para ver como Sander se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y bufó resignado.

—Nos vemos el lunes —gruñó casi como si no quisiera estar allí.

—Dile a mamá que no haga comida para un batallón, solo vivo yo aquí —le gritó enojado Sander, pero el chico ya había abandonado la propiedad dejando a Robbe parado allí como una estatua—. Lo lamento, Toby no es agradable.

—¿Toby? —preguntó Robbe. Sander sonrió y señaló la puerta.

—Mi hermanito pequeño. Tobias Driessen —señaló con una sonrisa, de alguna forma la relación de Sander con Tobias no parecía mala, aunque la primera impresión fue pésima, pero Sander parecía feliz al hablar de su pequeño hermano—. Pasa, estaré preparado en cinco minutos.

—Hm, disculpa, llegué muy temprano.

Sander sonrió y dejó paso a Robbe para que pudiera volver a la habitación como cada vez que se encuentran, y desvestirse. Esta vez es un poco diferente, la cama está deshecha y hay varias prendas de ropa tiradas en el suelo, el más joven decide no preguntar, es la vida privada de cada quien y no tiene la menor idea sobre Sander y su capacidad de orden y limpieza, aunque juzgando por el resto de las habitaciones, definitivamente Sander no es la persona más arreglada del mundo.

Robbe se quitó la ropa, hay un bata blanca a un costado, Robbe no sabe si fue preparada para él o no, por lo tanto la tomó, no parece parte del vestuario de Sander y cree que lo ha visto en varias fotos de las chicas que posan para él. Sander entra a la habitación unos cinco minutos después, con un vaso de agua y varios pinceles y pomos de pintura. El lienzo está justo en el caballete, la ventana está cerrada y apenas entra luz del día. El platinado deja todo lo que traía en sus manos en la pequeña mesa junto al caballete y va hacia la ventana para abrirla de par en par, la luz que entra es cálida y agradable, él trata de ver si es la luz correcta o si necesita esperar más.

—Quítate la bata y ponte aquí mirando hacia afuera.

—¿Mirando hacia afuera? Estoy....estoy desnudo —Robbe es tímido, demasiado tímido y no puede imaginarse que alguien esté mirando sus partes.

—Puedes usar esto —Sander abrió el cajón de su ropa y sacó un par de medias, Robbe lo miró extrañado—. Están limpias.

—Sí, me imaginé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga con ellas?

—Póntelas en el pene para que no se te vea —comentó con naturalidad y fue nuevamente hacia donde estaba su asiento para colocarse frente al lienzo. Robbe suspiró, _este chico es raro_ y colocó el calcetín en su miembro para ponerse en posición.

Últimamente las cosas eran diferentes para Robbe, no es que aceptara su homosexualidad a raja tabla solamente porque lo está pintando un atractivo artista, no, absolutamente. Pero de alguna forma había cortado la relación con Noor luego de la tercera vez que quiso intentar tener sexo y no se le paró, incluso, había intentado pensar en Sander y mantener la idea fresca en la cabeza, al principio funcionó, se puso como roca, pero al ponerse el preservativo y estar cara a cara con Noor no pudo, se flaqueó en sus manos y Robbe se rindió. Fue pesada la separación, ella lloró, pensó que era su culpa, pero Robbe sabe el por qué de su falta de excitación, no quiso decirlo.

—¿Te molesta si pongo música? —preguntó Sander, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba y todas aquellas veces habían accedido, esta no fue la última.

—No hay problema.

Sander puso Bowie —un clásico— y volvió a sentarse mientras pasaba el grafito sobre el lienzo. Robbe cerró los ojos y se relajó, todos sus músculos lo hicieron y respiró tan profundamente que un gemido salió de su boca. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta lo que había pasado, había gemido frente a Sander, fue solamente de calma, de relajación, no uno de placer ¿se habrá dado cuenta de la diferencia? No escuchó nada del otro lado, por lo que simplemente tragó e intentó ignorar lo que había pasado.

—¿Te molesta si hago algo? —preguntó con una agitada voz Sander, al estar Robbe de espalda no podría decir que era lo que ocurría del otro lado.

—Ehm ¿debo moverme?

—No, no, quiero cambiar yo —fue lo único que soltó, entonces Robbe asintió y cerró los ojos nuevamente sin pensar en el hecho que estaba desnudo.

Entonces lo sintió, el movimiento de la ropa detrás suyo, como era arrojada al suelo, lentamente, el cinturón desabrocharse y los zapatos al desprenderse de los pies. Robbe guardó silencio, ¿estaba Sander sacándose la ropa? Robbe quería girarse para ver, pero eso sería exponerse un poco más, aunque, debido a la posición en la que estaba no podía estar más expuesto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Robbe con temor.

—Estoy desnudándome... —Robbe no lo pudo evitar y se dio vuelta para darse cuenta que Sander se estaba sacando los boxers y justo frente a él se podía notar como la polla dura y gorda de Sander se encontraba como roca a lo alto.

Robbe intentó darse la vuelta, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Sander se dio cuenta que Robbe se dio cuenta, lo observó en lo rojo que se ponía todo el cuerpo y como bajó la mirada tan rápidamente apenas volvió a voltear.

—Lo siento, pero..... ¿no has sentido que necesitas liberarte de la ropa? Cuando era pequeño, durante el verano, le decía a mi madre que hay que desprenderse de la ropa, hay que estar desnudos.....el cuerpo humano es algo hermoso... ¿no crees que soy hermoso? —Sander se acercó solo un poco, ni siquiera tocó a Robbe, aun guardaba su buena distancia.

—Pues....sí.... —el menor mordió sus labios y lentamente giró un poco, pero sus ojos terminaron en la polla gorda de Sander, no podía despegarse de allí aunque quisiera y sentía que poco a poco, su cuerpo reaccionaba a ello, que quería chuparla, tenerla en la boca y succionarla.

—Puedo cubrirme con algo si quieres.

—No....digo sí....digo no.... —su boca estaba salivando un poco, por lo que decidió unir sus labios, giró completamente, ya la calceta hacia presión contra su miembro duro, estaba reaccionando bastante a lo que mostraba Sander, ¿y quién no lo haría? Detrás de ese guardapolvo descolorido y pintado, de esas gafas gruesas con marco negro, de esos ojos preciosos color verde, había un cuerpo increíblemente atractivo, lleno de pecas y lunares que lo hacían aun más sexy, marcado suavemente por el ejercicio hecho en algunos años vitales de su vida y esos dientes parejos que cubiertos por esos labios lo hicieron soñar.

—¿Quieres cambiar de posición conmigo, Robbe? —relamió los labios.

¿Cuándo había pasado que Robbe cedía tan fácil y rápido al pedido de un simple extraño? Asintió y suspiró mientras las manos grandes de Sander lo guiaron nuevamente a la cama que había dejado una semana atrás para un nuevo boceto y Sander se puso entre sus piernas, sin colocarse encima suyo, aun parado.

—¿Robbe.....te molestaría si yo....?

Los ojos de Sander eran fuego, pasaron del verde pasto original al color de la pasión, el rojo vivo, mientras jadeaba suavemente. Robbe no sabe que decir, está completamente duro, pero nunca hizo esto con nadie, él apenas llegó a primera base con Noor y luego ni siquiera pudo continuar, no conocía a Noor completamente desnuda y no sabía que hacer con su pene una vez que estuviera duro como estaba ahora. Robbe asistió, porque el sexo es instinto, no es algo lógico, y Sander no dudó en enterrarse entre las largas piernas de Robbe y sacarle el calcetín para ver la pálida erección.

Robbe no sabía lo que se sentía el sexo, no pensó nunca que era tan placentero, o tal vez solo es el sexo con Sander placentero porque tiene experiencia y sabe que hacer y cómo hacerle sentir pleno.  
Comenzaron a frotarse mutuamente, los jadeos de Robbe se escucharon por todo el pasillo, sabía que eso sería intenso cuando la punta de la polla de Sander frotó su entrada y se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil meter eso dentro de él, ¿cómo debería? ¿qué tendría que hacer? Robbe estaba aterrorizado.

—¿Es tu primera....? —preguntó Sander a su oído.

—¿Mi primera qué? —respondió temblando.

—Tu primera vez —indicó con suavidad y besó la comisura del labio, Robbe asintió—. No me gustaría tomar algo que no quieres que lo tomen.

—To....tómalo.... —gimoteó, estaba que no podía más, Robbe sentía que iba a estallar si Sander no tocaba su polla o no jugaba con su agujero.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Si, dios, por dios, sí! —exclamó con enojo, Sander sonrió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sábado 21:21**

Las uñas de Robbe se enterraron en la pálida espalda de Sander cuando sintió como luego de casi media hora preparándolo comenzaba a meter su grueso pene dentro. Sander fue cauteloso, primero le besó la zona, le metió la lengua, la lubricó con sus dedos y la abrió cuidadosamente, pero no es lo mismo dos dedos o tres, que una polla tan gruesa como la de Sander, que tal vez de largo era bastante normal tirando a grande, pero de ancho era más de lo que Robbe podría resistir para su primera vez.  
Jadeó y un sollozo salió de su boca tan repentinamente que Sander se separó un poco del rostro para verle la cara, la sonrisa que iluminaba a Robbe era mucho más de lo que Sander podría controlar. Lentamente siguió entrando en él, haciendo presión contra su cuerpo y Robbe tuvo que abrir un poco más las piernas para dejar el paso a las caderas de Sander, tiró la cabeza atrás y exclamó una grosería que hizo reír al platinado.

Cuando Robbe lo tuvo dentro pensó que ya no era necesario moverse, él sentía que si apenas lo hacía se correría y sería el orgasmo más precoz de la historia de los orgasmos, pero Sander aguardó unos momentos antes de besar la mandíbula de Robbe para relajarlo y así evitar que viniera pronto.

—Shhh, bebé, te haré sentir bien, no te preocupes, será el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido —indicó Sander con soltura.

Y lo hizo, Sander lo logró, lo golpeó suavemente mientras lo llenaba y vaciaba con facilidad, Robbe sintió que podía tocar el cielo con las manos mientras continuaba el recorrido de sus uñas por toda la clavícula hasta la espalda baja, al platinado no pareció molestarle, porque siguió entrando dentro y golpeando la próstata hasta sobre estimularla. Los gemidos se transformaron en gritos, que se transforman en alaridos de placer. Los brazos se arrastraron por el cuerpo y tocaron cada palmo, mientras que las piernas se enrollaron en las caderas para no permitirle despegarse del todo, Robbe necesitaba eso, necesitaba cercanía, pensar que esta vez no sería la última.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser tan erráticos y dolorosos que terminaron golpeando sin querer una mesa al lado de la cama haciendo que la pintura chorreara sobre sus cuerpos, pero tampoco les importó demasiado, la verdad estaban concentrados para darse cuenta que el color azul y verde estaban bañando las sábanas ocre de la cama grande de Sander.  
Cambiaron de posiciones, Robbe terminó arriba de alguna forma luego de un tiempo, cabalgando a su ritmo, pasando las manos por el pecho de Sander y dándose cuenta del tono verde en ellos, giró la cabeza y miró los pomos semi abiertos de la mesita que aun no se había volcado, estiró su brazo y lo tomó, apretando suavemente y dejando un poco de la pintura en el pecho de Sander. El chico sonrió, sabiendo lo que Robbe quería hacer y lentamente se volvieron destellos de colores que frotaban uno contra otro sobre sus cuerpos.

Sander recuperó su posición original y tomó más pintura, Robbe era su lienzo, su obra de arte y la moldeó a su manera, a su ritmo, con cada embestida, con cada gemido, con cada grito.

Y entonces terminó, el semen fue también producto de la obra, chorreó contra la sus cuerpos y golpeando a Sander lo suficiente como para sacar su polla dentro de Robbe, quitarse el preservativo también manchado de pintura —por alguna razón— y descargar completamente toda su esencia en el cabello y rostro de Robbe, dejándolo marcado, manchado, sucio en todo su esplendor.

—Te tomaré una foto —Sander se levantó, dejando a un sucio Robbe en la cama. Agarró su cámara canon y tomó una foto de Robbe desde arriba, el cual en la segunda toma le mostró su dedo medio mientras jadeaba—. ¿Es eso lo que le haces al artista que te convirtió en una obra de arte?

—Vete a la mierda....artista —musitó, Sander rió y se bajó de la cama—. Ahora, debes limpiarme. ¿Me prestas la ducha?

—Ambos necesitamos ducharnos —comentó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse—. Eres arte, con pintura o sin ella.

**Fin**.

Quería hacer un fic donde se conocieran de otra forma. Tengo pensado otro también con una temática similar, pero donde hay un especie de infidelidad cruzada, no sé si lo leerían. Besos a todos y gracias por leer esta asquerosidad :D

Tengan piedad de mi.


End file.
